myfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inna Forrester
"Never make an enemy out of a witch" ''-Daud, Dishonored: Brigmore Witches'' Inna is a sorceress, living in Wolfheim. She comes from a long line of magic users and her ancestor Zoria was the one to establish Caer Gwynn alongside Ozpin. Inna's family runs a herbal shop in the city and her mother and grandma are the local midwives and nurses. Personality Inna is rather shy and withdrawn. She is anxious and tends to worry a lot and overanalyze everything. She is also very non-confrontational preferring to step back rather than to escalate a situation, which in some cases may come out as passiveness. She does have her limits and certain boundaries she will not cross and she will speak up. She has a tendency to get into depressive and dark moods and have a pessimistic worldview. She cries rather easily and is sensitive especially about animals. Her neurotic nature does make her irritable. She does her best to rein it in, however, and she isn't quick to really anger. When she does it's like a sudden violent storm, it rages but dies down quickly and she is ready to apologise and work things out. Inna cares about those close to her a great deal and tries her best to support them and worries about them. Very often getting emotional when things go wrong in their lives. She prefers to show her fondness with actions and affections, such as cuddling or hugging and little touches. When she knows someone well and is comfortable with them she is a good companion and gives sage and mature advice. She loves music and arts a lot and is a creative person. She is a collector of tales and often helps out Yaskier with his songs by providing him with inspiration for his ballads. While she isn't a very talented singer she can play guitar and piano and sometimes goes out with Stormcrow to perform at inns. Music, song, and tales tend to make her emotional. She is a rather religious person, especially dedicated to Great Mother and the Dark Brother due to her sensitivity to magic. She worships all Old Gods and treats all the holidays and traditions seriously. History Inna was born in Wolfheim during one of the harshes winters of the decade, which later resulted in her semblance and her preference for nature, especially frost and water magic. Her parents divorced when she was a baby and she never knew her father or his side of the family. Due to her mother's busy schedule as a nurse and midwife, Inna was raised by her grandparents, most notably her grandpa Stribog. He was the one to unlock her aura and help her find her semblance, as well as train her in magic. Inna began her training when she was six years old and quickly found that nature magic, suits her best. Per the tradition of magic users, she also chose a Dark Magic specialty, opting for Blood Magic since it tied with her semblance. When she was ten she befriended Yaskier Pond and Silver Jay, and the three of them became inseparable. When Silver decided to set sail on Stormcrow Inna was one of her first and most fervent supporters and provided her with first goods for the trips. She later took part in the travels as a piano player and dancer for the performances. When she reached her eighteenth birthday Ozpin contacted her and told her to take care of Qrow and Raven. Inna, at first reluctant eventually caved in and agreed. She quickly became fond of both Branwen siblings and adopted them as her own. Relationships Coal Coal is Inna's familiar and takes the form of a black cat. Inna keeps him around a lot and shows him a lot of affection. She vents and talks a lot to him, when she doesn't feel like going to her family and friends or when they are the source of her problems. They share a telepathic bond and even when she's in a different place Inna can summon him to where she is at with just a thought. Dunja Forrester Inna and her mother share a loving but not very close relationship, due to Dunja's busy work as a nurse and midwife which always took her away from home.Despite the distance, Inna knows she can talk to her mother about many things in her life. Yolanta Forrester Inna's grandmother and primary carer. The mistress of the house. She and Inna share a close relationship and they enjoy baking together. In Inna's childhood, Yolanta taught her many songs and read her books before Inna could read herself. Inna often helps her run the family shop. Stribog Forrester Inna shares a very strong connection with her grandfather. The two spend a lot of time together, Stribog having been the one to unlock her aura and train her in magic, as well as in archery. Very much like Yolanta he used to sing and read to Inna. His infected her with love for books and tales. Inna often relies on his wisdom and advice and his attitude often helps her to calm down and rationalize situations she is in. The two share similar sense of humor and outlook on the world and people. Inna also picked up some of her grandfather's habits and body language. Silver Jay Inna's childhood best friend. The two share an intimate relationship and understand each other very well. They know they can talk to one another and often seek each other's advice when things get tough. Inna was one of Silver's first great supporters and provided her with goods for Stormcrow's first mission. She sometimes joins the crew when they perform at inns around Remnant. One of the testaments to their closeness is Silver's tolerance for Raven's visits, for which Inna is very grateful since she knows how much Silver dislikes her sister. Yaskier Pond Inna and Yaskier and very good friends. Inna often helps Yaskier out with his songwriting by providing him with tales of the past. The two are creative buddies, possessing vivid imaginations. When Yaskier's family fell on bad times Inna helped him out by providing him with herbs and cures for his father, and by offering him a job with her family. Aurora Pond Inna and Aurora are close friends. Aurora often visits Inna's house and stays around for cooking and baking. She was the one to help Inna craft a new bow when her old one broke one winter. She also helps Inna with collecting herbs and making amulets. Qrow Branwen On Ozpin's request, Inna took Qrow under her wing. She very quickly warmed up to him and begun to see him as an older brother she never had. She is very protective of him and his feelings, which makes him the only person she hides her dislike and negative opinions of Ozpin from. It does make her conflicted because she would like to open his eyes but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, knowing that Ozpin is very important to him. Her protectiveness isn't strictly emotional though. Qrow being in danger or threatened is one of few things that can get her to fight and use her magic in a more combative way. She sympathizes with his struggles with his semblance and tries her best to counter his negative thoughts on it. To prevent him from isolating himself from her she assured him that magic surrounding her house as well as the many amulets and talismans she owes protect her from outbursts of his semblance. Due to her connection to the magic world, she is one of the few people outside of the Brotherhood that Qrow can talk about his missions to and as about her opinion on the matter. She despises Qrow's drinking habits and pleaded with her family to not keep any alcohol at the house, or at least not in plain view. She does try to talk to him about it and be a support, which is often difficult because they live in different places in the world. Raven Branwen Inna and Raven have a complicated relationship. Inna cares about Raven deeply and sees her as a sister, but she also noticed very early on that seeking a closer relationship with the woman is fruitless. She found out that trying to talk Raven out of being a bandit queen has no sense and that she will only waste her breath on the subject. She knows that when push comes to shove Raven will never be there for her and that she might turn on her if it suits her wants. She, therefore, took a more business approach, healing Raven when she needs it and giving her whatever remedies and herbs she asks for and then letting her go. The two do agree on their dislike for Ozpin and complain about him very often. Inna also knows she can be brutally honest with Raven about many more things that she is with Qrow, as there is no feeling to be truly hurt. Ozpin Inna doesn't get along with Ozpin too well. Because of her family's connection and history with him, Inna knows everything about his past; which makes her wary of him and his plans. She is often annoyed by his attitude towards her which she perceives as condescending. In the past, she used to be more trusting and forgiving towards him, and Ozpin at one point used it alongside her good heart to send Raven and Qrow her way to 'fix them'. This leads to a lot of conflict between them and mixed feelings on Inna's part. On one side she cares about the twins and she wouldn't trade knowing them, and being close to Qrow for anything else in the world. On the other hand, she despises the fact Ozpin used her like this to make up for his own past mistakes. She also feels left alone with the issues and that Ozpin not only doesn't do anything to help her on his part but even makes things worse. Especially when it comes to Qrow and his issues with his semblance and depression. Inna thinks that Ozpin sending him on missions that are more often than not at high risk of failing only undoes whatever progress she makes with Qrow. This situation leads to many conflicts between them and is one where Inna shows more genuine and open anger as opposed to her usual sarcastic and passive-aggressive way of communicating with him. Great Mother Inna is a devout follower of the great mother, trusting in her power and praying to her a great deal when she is in doubt.. Brothers Just like with Great Mother Inna believes and worships the Two Brothers. As a sorceress, she has a closer relationship with the Dark Brother, because of his patronage of the arts. Trivia Her name according to 2000-names means 'strong water' Her surname means 'inhabitant of the forest' Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wolfheim Citizens Category:Anima Dwellers Category:Forrester Family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Stormcrow Crew